December 19th
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Nick went to the wedding, trying to look happy. What he didn't know is his older brother has his own plan for him. A Niley Story -- Sorry bad at summarizing -- One Shot


My First Story in fanfiction

I wrote it on that day, but didn't to publish it yet.

review would be greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

I stood there with a grin on my face waiting till Danielle walks down the aisle. I looked at my oldest brother, Kevin, who had the biggest smile on his face and looking quite dapper in his tux. In between us was Joe who also had a grin on his face and was staring not at the door, but at a friend of ours, Ms. Demi. She looked gorgeous, I might add. She's been there for us since we first met her. To me and Kevin, she's like our sister. However, for Joe, it's not the case. He was in love whether he would admit or not.

Seconds later, Danielle walks down the path towards the altar with her dad walking by her side and in a strapless Vera Wang white gown. She looks beautiful. Like Kevin, she had the biggest smile and as for her father; his eyes were filled up with water. They reached Kevin and her dad pulled him into hug. He whispered some words to him before pulling away and lifting the veil a little bit to kiss his daughter on the cheeks.

Kevin stood there with his wife-to-be listening as the preacher tells us all about love. Soon, the vows were about to be said.

"Kevin, your vow," the priest said.

He began to open his mouth and let his speech slip through his lips. But, as he was about to recite, a flashback in my mind brought me back to another day a couple of years back.

_"If we get married, you know, someday. What would you say on your vow?" the 14 year old girl asked her boyfriend while his arms wrapped around her body._

_ The curly headed boy smiled. He says, "That's easy. Miley Ray Stewart, you have completed my life. Even before we met, you have already stolen my heart. You make me a better man. You've given me joy, happiness, and inspiration with just one touch of your hand or just your smile. You are my life and without you, I would not know how to live. I promise you, with everything in me that we will be forever. We will live life as one. I love you more than life itself."_

_ The girl turned her face towards the boy and smiled at him before leaning in for a gentle kiss. _

The memory had faded away and the curly headed boy now stood watching his brother ending his speech. He glances around the chateau with only his eyes, secretly searching for someone he had lost 2 years ago on the same day. As his eyes travel across the room, he realize that Demi had caught was he was trying to do. She gave him a sympathetic smile and a no head shake. She knew who he was looking for, but for all she knows, the girl is in London, right this moment.

The teenage boy sighed and turned his attention back to the couple. The future Mrs. Kevin Grey began to speak. As she found the words she was looking for, the continuation of the memory of the moment the two young lovers experienced had replayed in the young man's mind.

_"How about you? What would you say in your vow?" The 14-year-old boy asked as he shifted his arm that was resting on the girl's waste. _

_ She looked at him, deeply into his eyes as she began to speak. "Nicholas Jerry Grey, you are my prince charming. Ever since the day we met, when I gave you hug instead of a handshake and blurted out that I hated your shirt, I was and still already madly in love with you. As I grow up, things are going to change, but one of the things that will remain constant is the fact that you will forever be in my heart. No matter where life may take us, no matter how many challenges we may face know that I will be here for you till the end of time. I want us to have children and grow old together. I see us with grey hairs sitting on the porch watching the sun disappearing at the horizon. I love you so much and I couldn't think of any man I would rather spend my whole life with other than you."_

_ The boy in front of her had tears in his eyes. The girl once again leaned in, but this time, kissed his forehead. _

The memory had drifted away for the second time, leaving him with tears in his eyes, just like he did when the girl recited her supposed vow when he reminisced about the past. However this time, his tears weren't because of the happy times and what she had said, it was because she was missing in his life and they were no longer one.

Danielle and Kevin said their "I Do's" and as the preacher announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Grey everyone applauded, sharing this very lovely moments in the new married couple's life.

At the reception, Nick escape from everyone around him. He went in a secluded place at the back of the place. He took a seat on the bench looking out to the scenery in front of him. He had a black object in his palm. He stared at it trying to decide what he wanted to do, but before he could come with the decision, someone sat beside him.

The girl looked at Nick and smiled. She patted his back with her right hand to let him know that she's here for him. She knew that although this day is suppose to be the happiest time for his family, she also knew that this day is one of the days the young boy had regretted throughout his life. Demi is best friends with both hurting ex-lovers. She knew the story in and out. She also knows how both feels about one another, but even if she wanted to tell him how much his ex loved him back, she couldn't. She promised her and Demi never breaks a promise.

The two friends sat in silence and just stared at what was in front of them. The boy took a deep breath and let one tear drip down his eyes to the ground. He sighed and wiped the path of the tear that were left on his cheek. He turned his face towards the girl with the black-straight-hair and smiled, signaling that he will be alright. He stood up and held his hand for her. She took it and they went back to the reception together. But right before they went their separate ways at the party, she whispered to him, "Everything will be alright." He smiled weakly and nodded, showing how thankful he is to have a friend like her.

He sat back with his family and new sister-in-law. As his sat on his seat, someone had lightly taps their glass. The new couple kissed each other and Joe stood up from his chair and began to speak.

"Hi. I'm Joe," he introduced himself. Everyone laughed at that because it was friends and family. Of course, they would know who he was. "I just want to say congratulations to the newlywed. Danielle, welcome to the family. I know that you two will last. You love each other so much. It's sickening sometimes, but it's okay." Everyone cracked up one again. "Kevin, I'm glad your happy man. You deserve everything, every blessings you're receiving. I love you bro." The guests clapped and Kevin stood up to hug his brother.

Now it was the boy's turn. His older brothers returned to their seats as he stood up. He smiled widely showing his perfect white teeth, hoping all of the people around him including his immediate family would not see his real emotion.

"I just want to also congratulate my brother and my new sister." He turned around to see their smiling face. "The first time we met you, Danielle, I knew you were the one for Kevin. The way he would look at you was as if he was on a spell. The way he would smile whenever you're around was also one of the things why we all knew where things would lead to. Danielle, I'm glad you are now apart of our family. Kevin, treat her right. Don't let her go. Hold onto the promise you made her. Be there for her whenever she needs you; when she needs a shoulder to lean on or just even a simple hug. I love you both. Congrats once again."

This time, instead of one drop of tears fall from his deep brown eyes, it came down in multiples. Danielle stood up and gave the young boy a hug. "Thank you," she said while she too had tears dripping down her face.

The speech is about the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey, however, part of it was about him and the young girl that he still has feelings for. Right now, in his mind, he was questioning the "ifs" like IF she was here, would she be crying too or IF she was here, would she hold his hands as he says his speech? Those questions linger in his mind.

Kevin stood up and went over to his little brother. He gave him a hug as tight as he could. He was thankful for the speech and thankful to have a brother like him; putting a façade of a happy young man while inside he was in pain. "Thanks Nick. You have no idea how much you just being here and smiling means to me," the older brother whispered. They pulled away and as Nicholas wiped his tear and nodded. The younger sibling took a seat and the older one stayed standing up on his place.

"Thank you so much for being with us in this very special day," he said while looking around at everyone. Danielle stood up next to him and held his hand. "We are blessed with so much love and are very grateful for your presence." He looked at Danielle and winked. "I love you so much and today, is just a start of something new and I'm glad I am starting my new life with you." The newlywed kissed each other as the spotlight hits upon them and their song started to play.

The two made their way through the dance floor. Her head resting on his shoulder as they slow dance in front of the 400 guest they had invited. Soon, everyone joined in including Nicholas who danced with his childhood friend, Maya. After one slow song ended, Nicholas ended up dancing with his mother who figured out the real reason why her son has been feeling low all through the day. As they danced, she kept her mouth close. She knew that if she says anything, it would make it worse than it is right now.

The other song faded away and silence fell upon the guests as they see Kevin at the stage with a microphone on his hands.

He smiled widely and looked at the crowd. "This song is for two individual who found true love at a young age. One day, I hope and pray that someday we will see them dancing with the spotlight lit upon them as husband and wife. I love you two so much and I can't wait for that day to happen."

As the last words left his mouth, The Temptations, "My Girl" started to blast on the speaker. Nicholas held his breath. He can't believe his own brother who thought understood could do something like this to him. He knew she wasn't here and she was in London with her new boyfriend. He knew he needed to move on because she was happy. So, why the hell would Kevin do this to him? As the song kept playing, his hand turned into a fist. He was mad and everybody could tell.

As the first verse ended and the chorus begins, a hand was gently placed on his shoulder that sent sparks all through his body causing his fist to loosen. He turned around slowly and came face to face with a girl with a semi-curled long hair and a black and golden dress that seemed to hug her body the right way. He stared at her not saying a word, stunned at what he is seeing. "Is this true?" He asks himself in his mind.

The girl waved her hand on his face. "Nicholas?? You there?" She said playfully.

He snapped out of it, finally realizing that this was real. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

She nodded and took his hand as they made their way in the middle of the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her hips. They dance and dance, not caring about anyone else. She lifted her face and looked at him, their face inches away from each other. She smiled and for the first time today, he showed his true smile; the one that she always seem to bring out.

"What are you doing here, Miles?" He asked.

"I am not missing Kevin's wedding." She replied. "Plus, I wanted to be here…" She became silence for a while before continuing. "With you."

His smile expanded from ear to ear. Tears in eyes once again came pouring down, but this time, it was because he was truly happy. He never thought she would say those words again, the words he had been longing for.

She bit her lips and once he saw that, he melted. He leaned in and kissed her passionately; his hand traveling to the back of her head and her back. When they pulled away, everyone around them were shouting, applauding at what they see. The two young lovers smiled and giggled. They had forgotten that they weren't alone and not only that, they were in the middle of the dance floor while everyone watched.

The curly headed boy moved his hand from the back of the young girl's head to her cheek. "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart. I know I've made promises to you that I didn't keep back then, but today, I promise you, with all my heat, I will never ever let you go. You are my life. You are my heart. You are my everything. I promise you that someday, you will be the one in the white gown and walking down the aisle as I wait for you at the altar."

The girl plastered another sweet smile on her face as her hand imitated Nick's as she placed them on his cheek. "I love you, Nicholas Jerry Grey. I love you with everything in me. You are my world. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to experience everything, all my first, with no one but you."

The last chorus began and the boy started to sing. "I guess you say, what can make me feel this way. Miley, Miley, talking about, Miley." He pulled her closer and hugged her tight. He looked at his oldest brother as he mouthed, "Thank you."

As he had his true love back in his arms, he thought to himself that today will be memorable. Yes, December 19th was the day that they broke up, the day when he left her standing out in the rain. But also, December 19th was the day that his brother married his new sister and the day when he and Miley were back together. Today is the day that they realize that they could never find a love like theirs and that no matter how many people they meet in their lifetime, they will always be destined to be together forever.

"I love you, Miley," he whispered into her ears.

"I love you too, Nick," she replied back.

The two kept dancing to their song, the song that will probably also be playing at their wedding day.


End file.
